jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf
Howling II Your Sister is a Werewolf is the ninth episode of Season 3. In it Jon explores one of Christopher Lee's lesser well-known films, Howling II, or as it's alternatively known, Stirba: Werewolf Bitch. The film seems to confuse werewolf and vampire folklore and mythologies. Combine that with the wonderfully out-of-place performance of Lee, as well as the film's bat-shit insane pace and borderline spastic tone, and you have the foundations for a masterpiece. Plot Jon appears from behind a tombstone and stumbles over his intro. He is reminded of The Howling II and takes the video. He walks to a house with the number 333. 333+333=666! He arrives at his decorated home, where the teapot boils, and Jon admits he shouldn't have left it on. He shoots a clown that is in his house. Jon introduces Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf. His sister yells at him for it. The film is also called "Howling II: Stirba-Werewolf Bitch"! Jon tells how this movie Starred Christopher Lee. Jon puts the video in. Chris doesn't appear to be acting very well - and a skeleton appears behind him. Jon describes the opening to the movie - where everything sucks. Jon can't hear what Chris is saying, and discusses the characters. Stefan straight up says that the woman is a werewolf and walks off. Jon is confused by a strange jump cut. The characters sound like Australians with concussions. A street thug gets hit by a bottle and couldn't comprehend the pain in time. Jon is hit by bottles, which hurts so much that he forgot what his joke was for that! A street thug gets hit by something with impeccable comedic timing - but this isn't supposed to be a comedy! The thugs start threatening by zipping and unzipping his pants. Jon demonstrates this. Jon explains the werewolf, and a goon dies. The exposition is not very good. Stefan continues to bluntly state that the man's sister is a werewolf. She is shown being killed on television. The characters start to mix up werewolves with vampires. After realizing that the werewolves are real, the characters shoot at a janitor with deformities for fun! They cover him for warmth, before stabbing him with a stake for warmth! The characters need to go to Transylvania to fight the werewolves - again getting it confused with vampires. The new Ghostbusters movie didn't do very well. The now younger granny gets naked, and all the guys cheer and high five. The next scene looks like they really found someone who crashed their car on the side of the road. Then they stab her after everyone leaves. The hotel manage gives the characters room 666 - but the hotel doesn't have six floors. He then starts laughing for some reason. Everyone in this movie talks like a baby - after taking out more vampire garlic just to piss off Jon some more. The characters make an awkward make-out scene. A creepy shot is shown. A werewolf with golly walks in on Jon taking a bath. The movie turns into what looks like some scenes from a Madonna concert. Jon gets confused by the weird scenes. Stefan follows a laughing girl down the alley. The curse gets reversed, and Jon shows the end of the movie. Jon points out that the woman is still trapped in a crypt. To the beat of the music in the credits, the woman from before rips her clothes off 17 times! Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Movie Reviews Category:Season 3 Category:Collaboration videos Category:2016 videos